Tú, yo y el silencio mi muerte
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: No te preocupes Kakashi mi corazón siempre lo llevaste tú. Este hueco en mi pecho ya lo tenía. Lo único que hiciste fue atravesar la cascara que lo cubría. Robaste lo que llenaba este hueco hace tiempo. ¿Recuerdas cuándo lo hiciste?
**Disclaimer** : _Naruto es propiedad de_ _Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa en el Reto Especial Muerte Súbita del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

* * *

 **T** **ú, yo y el silencio mi muerte.**

Al final va a ser que no es cierto lo que dicen. No ves toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos. Solo ves los momentos más importantes. Los que han tenido más significado para ti. Supongo que esto es mejor aunque no deja de ser triste.

...

Mi amor por ti no fue un flechazo. No es que te haya mirado y hayas robado mi corazón en el acto. Fue más bien algo sutil, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando pasó. Entraste en mi alma y sigilosamente robaste mi corazón justo como el gran ninja que eres y serás. Para cuando me di cuenta de que algo me faltaba ya lo traías colgando de tu cuello.

En el momento en que entramos a la academia llamaste la atención de todos. Eras bueno en todo lo que hacías, tu padre era famoso y esa máscara te daba un aire de misterio. Era imposible no mirarte.

Cuando le conté a mi madre de ti, me dijo que cuando ella fue a la academia también había un chico que era bueno en todo lo que hacía y que era muy guapo. Que todos los chicos del salón querían ser como él y todas las chicas querían salir con él. Así que terminé pensando que era normal que personas como tú existieran. No es que pensara que ya no fueras especial sino que me pareció natural que de vez en cuando aparecieran personas como… como tú, con un gran talento innato.

Entonces dejé de prestarte especial atención. Como ya dije, era imposible no mirarte. Pero cuando me obligabas a mirarte lo hacía como si mirara un espectáculo. Como cuando veía mi show favorito "Power-kunoichi" y la heroína combatía a los malos y salvaba a la aldea de la destrucción. Verte a ti y ver ese programa me producía los mismos sentimientos; admiración, sorpresa, inspiración.

Me sorprendía lo fácil que hacías parecer las cosas, pero no es como si creyera que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo. Admiraba tu talento pero no es como si yo quisiera ser tú. Tus actos me inspiraban pero no es como si creyera que algún día podría alcanzarte. Simplemente eras un bonito espectáculo. Eras algo tan perfecto que parecías irreal. Como aquella ninja de la tv disfrazada de rosa y antifaz.

Pero entonces algo cambió. Te volviste frío, arrogante y silencioso. Te alejaste de los demás. Por primera vez tu máscara pareció ocultar algo más que tu rostro. Las sombras te cubrieron y te escondiste en una esquina del salón donde no dejabas que nadie se te acercara.

Dejaste de ser perfecto.

Desde mi rincón observaba pasmada ese cambio tan brusco. Me parecía increíble que algo tan perfecto se transformara tan de pronto y sin razón. Escuché que tu padre había muerto. Pero aun así no lo entendí del todo. Y pasé el resto de nuestra vida en la academia intentando entenderlo.

Entonces nos graduamos y nos pusieron en el mismo equipo. Entonces me di cuenta de que solo eras un chico normal. Un chico que intentaba cargar con algo demasiado grande para sus hombros.

Fue durante la prueba de los cascabeles.

...

—Tienen tres días para conseguir uno de estos cascabeles —nos dijo él profesor Minato señalando dos pequeños cascabeles que colgaban de dos delgados hilos rojos—. Quien no consiga un cascabel será reprobado, volverá a la academia y repetirá el año —continuó su explicación mientras ataba los cascabeles a su cinturón—. Los cascabeles siempre estarán colgados de mi cinturón y solo usaré un _kunai_. —El profesor sacó de su bolsa trasera un _kunai_ de tres puntas en cuya empuñadura estaba grabado un sello que nunca había visto—. Si uso más de uno nunca tendrán una oportunidad. —Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Está prohibido salir de los límites del bosque e intentar matar a sus compañeros; por lo demás todo está permitido —Lanzó el _kunai_ en nuestra dirección y este se perdió entre los altos árboles del bosque—. Eso es todo. Les deseo buena suerte —y sin decirnos más el maestro desapareció. Dejándonos a los tres en silencio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces si no conseguimos un cascabel repetiremos año?! —gritó Obito entrando en modo pánico cuando terminó de procesar lo que el profesor nos había dicho.

—Eso parece —le dije intentando parecer calmada.

—¡¿Cómo que solo usará un _kunai_ ¡? ¡¿Y qué quiere decir con eso de que está prohibido matar?!

—Pues… no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso. —Te volteé a ver— ¿Verdad? Hata… ke. —Pero antes de que terminara la frase saltaste y desapareciste entre los árboles. Siguiendo la dirección en la que el maestro había arrojado su _kunai_.

No pude evitar sentir cierta inquietud por tu partida. Obito me dijo que me olvidara de ti. Que no valía la pena preocuparse por ti. Pero no pude evitar hacerlo.

...

Nos derrotaron irremediablemente. Claro que no fue por no intentarlo ni por falta de esfuerzo. Él maestro Minato era demasiado fuerte. Tan fuerte que a pesar de que atacábamos con la intención de matar, él seguía conteniéndose. Podía notarlo cuando te enfrentabas a él. El profesor nunca usó algún _jutsu,_ salvo el que usaba para teletransportarse, solo usaba su _kunai_ para bloquear nuestros ataques nunca nos atacó con el y nunca golpeó puntos vitales ni nos dejó inconscientes a pesar de que tuvo innumerables oportunidades para hacerlo. Era frustrante y sé que para ti lo era todavía más.

A veces, mientras Obito y yo descansábamos, oíamos explosiones a la lejanía, algunas otras escuchábamos el zumbido del vibrante metal al chocar, otras estuvimos a punto de caer en alguna de tus trampas. Nos usabas como sebo o distracción. Atacabas al profesor mientras nosotros lo hacíamos o justo cuando acababa de derrotarnos. Y en cada ocasión parecías más desesperado.

Una de esas veces, caíste. Te desmayaste enfrente de nosotros. Supuse que sería el cansancio. Seguramente habías luchado sin cesar y sin apenas comer. El maestro no dijo nada. Soltó un suspiro y desapareció sin mas. Dejándote tirado en medio de un cráter de tierra quemada.

—Dejémosle ahí Rin —es lo que dijo Obito al ver mi preocupación—. Ese engreído no merece tu atención.

Por supuesto no podía dejarte ahí. Le pedí a Obito que me ayudara y para mi sorpresa me ayudó, aunque fue a regañadientes. Armamos un campamento en la espesura del bosque y alrededor de una fogata descansamos. Obito y yo cenábamos cuando tú despertaste.

No pudiste evitar mostrar una cara de sorpresa al darte cuenta de dónde te encontrabas y el porqué.

—Gracias —dijiste con voz fría e intentaste irte, pero al primer paso te tambaleaste.

Corrí a tu lado y te ayudé a sentarte junto a la fogata—Deberías descansar. Gastaste mucho _chakra_. Ya lo intentaremos mañana de nuevo. Estoy segura de que juntos encontraremos una manera.

—¡¿Juntos?! —repitieron Kakashi y Obito como si hubieran escuchado mal—. Nohara ¿Debo recordarte que esta prueba solo la pasaran dos de nosotros? —me dijiste.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero él maestro Minato es demasiado fuerte y rápido. He pensado que tendríamos más posibilidades si los tres trabajamos en equipo.

—Esto es una competencia —me dijiste endureciendo tu voz—. Puedo hacerlo solo. No necesito de su ayuda.

—Deja que se vaya Rin. Yo no pienso hacer equipo con este viejo arrogante —Obito despotricó contra ti—. Nosotros dos podemos perfectamente lograrlo sin la ayuda del abuelo cascarrabias —terminó de decir, remarcando las dos últimas palabras.

—¿Abuelo? —dijiste sin comprender inmediatamente el insulto de Obito. Luego te llevaste la mano a tu sucio y despeinado cabello—. Mi cabello es gris de nacimiento. Herencia de mi padre como seguramente también lo debe de ser tu idiotez.

—¡Oh! ¡Y tu padre también te heredó lo presumido! —Te gritó Obito— ¡Pues menudo padre más inútil tuviste!

Fue la primera vez que te vi perder la compostura. Tus ojos se llenaron de furia y tristeza. Sacaste un _kunai_ y te preparaste para luchar. Si no hubiera sido porque estabas exhausto seguramente no hubiera podido detenerte. Empujé tu muñeca con mi codo y alejé el _kunai_ de entre nosotros. Te sujeté de los hombros y me interpuse entre ti y Obito. Te miré a los ojos.

—Suéltame Nohara.

—Sí, Rin, suéltalo —Me dijo Obito desafiante—. Decidamos quién se queda con los cascabeles de una vez por todas.

—¡¿Y entonces qué?! ¿Los dos restantes iremos y le arrebataremos los cascabeles al profesor? Eso no funciono los últimos dos días ¿Por qué habría de funcionar ahora? —les replique. Miré al suelo y suspiré exasperada. Después de tomar aire te volví a mirar—. Hatake eres fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que Obito y yo juntos. Puede que tengas razón. Puede que tú seas capaz de quitarle los cascabeles al profesor por tu cuenta. Pero sin duda no será hoy, ni mañana. Algún día lo lograrás pero te tomará meses, tal vez años y mientras suspenderemos la prueba —.Sabías que decía la verdad. Me di cuenta porque desviaste la mirada. Te apreté las mejillas con mis palmas y te obligué a mirarme—. Pero estoy segura de que si trabajamos juntos lo lograremos. Así que hagamos un equipo —Entonces te mostré la sonrisa más amable que pude.

—¿Y luego qué haremos? ¿Pelearemos por los cascabeles? —dijiste con los labios apretados, culpa de mis manos.

—¿Y por qué no? Será más fácil que intentar vencer al maestro Minato por separado. ¿O acaso temes perder contra alguno de nosotros?

Entrecerraste los ojos. Sudabas. Podía verse el cansancio a través de tu máscara. No pude evitar pensar que te desmayarías de nuevo.

Bajaste el _kunai_ y te relajaste.

—Bien —dijiste de forma cortante.

—¡Genial! — No pudé evitar dar un pequeño grito de alegría. Mientras te soltaba y juntaba mis palmas nació en mi rostro una sonrisa. Pude escuchar un resoplido de Obito. Su forma de quejarse, supuse.

Suspiraste. Te recostaste junto a la fogata y te quedaste mirando el fuego.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. Viéndote tan indefenso, solitario y derrotado. Me di cuenta que solo eras un chico.

—¿Estarás bien Hatake? —no pude evitar preguntar con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

No respondiste. Te habías dormido.

...

—No estoy muy seguro de esto Rin —es lo que me dijo Obito mientras estábamos sentados frente a la hoguera.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque me cae mal —sentenció Obito.

—Esa no es una razón —reí divertida ante la simpleza de Obito— ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? De nosotros él es el que más sufre.

—¿El que más sufre? ¿Y de qué se supone que está sufriendo? Sufre por tener demasiado talento. Le duele la cara de ser tan guapo —Obito te miró con envidia— ¡¿Eh?! Tú, maldito genio —y te arrojó una pequeña piedra. La piedra te rebotó en la cabeza y fue a parar al pasto.

—¡Obito! —Le reprendí en voz baja. Ambos te miramos expectantes. Pero no despertaste. Al parecer estabas profundamente dormido. Di un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces Rin ¿Me estás diciendo que debo tenerle simpatía solo porque está sufriendo? ¿Qué debo tenerle lástima?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —La impresión que me provocó ese comentario hizo que mirara fijamente a Obito. Se sonrojó— ¿Parece que hago eso?

Obito apartó su mirada de la mía —Sí, bueno… No sé… eso me pareció a mí. Perdón si no fue así.

"Lástima". Sabía bien que eso no era lo que me impulsaba a ayudarte. ¿Era simpatía tal vez?... Lo que realmente me alarmaba era que si estuviera ayudándote por lástima te ofenderías y no quería ofenderte. No quería poner más barreras entre nosotros. Quería derribarlas y que te abrieras más a nosotros. Al mundo. Aunque por supuesto no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Y entonces Obito en su simpleza me mostró la respuesta. Claro que en ese momento yo no tenía idea de que esa era la respuesta.

—Ahora que duerme como roca vamos a pintarle unas muecas —dijo Obito sacando un plumón indeleble de la nada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Obito! ¡No! —dije alarmada y susurrando por instinto.

—¡Vamos Rin! Además ¿No tienes curiosidad sobre qué ocultara esa máscara? —dijo Obito con voz maliciosa— Apuesto que tiene una enorme verruga peluda.

Me quedé callada un segundo. Las voces de mi cabeza tuvieron una lucha apocalíptica. Una pelea a muerte entre el bien y el mal. Y como a veces sucede en la vida real…

—Bien. Pero yo voy primero.

…el mal triunfó.

Le arrebaté el plumón a Obito y me levanté. Me arrodillé junto a tu vulnerable e indefenso cuerpo. Obito se arrodilló junto a mí y me ayudó a ponerte boca arriba. Guardamos silencio por un instante, contemplando la lenta respiración de tu cuerpo.

—Bien ¿Qué vas a dibujarle? —me preguntó Obito rompiendo el breve silencio que antecede al crimen.

—Primero veamos que hay debajo de su máscara —dije intentando contener mi emoción y nerviosismo. Mis manos temblaban cuando tocaron tu cálida piel. Tiré de la suave tela que cubría tu rostro. Obito y yo contuvimos la respiración mientras la máscara bajaba. Y cuando finalmente vimos tu rostro nos quedamos en silencio, sin aliento y sin palabras.

—Te lo dije. Seguramente debe dolerle un montón… Tanta belleza debe dolerle como el carajo —bueno, corrijo. Yo me quedé sin palabras— ¡Pues espero que te duela como el infierno! ¡Tú, maldito señorito perfecto! —dijo Obito enfadado mientras colocaba la máscara en su lugar con brusquedad. Para acto seguido estirar su mano y pedirme sin palabras el plumón. Cedí ante su petición y su divertida expresión de enfado. Te dibujó un parche pirata en el ojo izquierdo.

Yo te pinté una enorme flor sobre el derecho. Esconder semejante belleza al mundo debería merecer un castigo mayor.

...

A la mañana siguiente elaboramos un plan. Bueno, fue mayormente tu plan. Nosotros apenas pudimos decir algo. Estábamos muy ocupados intentando no reír.

—Entonces todo quedo claro —dijiste en tono serio una vez terminaste de explicarnos.

—¡Sí, capitán! —dijo Obito que inmediatamente después se tapó la boca para no echarse a reír.

—No soy su capitán.

—Claro que lo eres. Eres nuestro capitán pirata. Hatake de las flores —te dije haciendo un rugido pirata para después darte una sonrisa inocente.

Obito no pudo contener la risa. Un chorro de saliva se le escapó de entre las manos y rompió a reír. Nos miraste en silencio, intentando adivinar qué cosa se te escapaba. Pero parece que decidiste que ya no teníamos tiempo y solo alcanzaste a suspirar.

—Ya saben qué hacer. No se separen demasiado —dijiste y desapareciste entre los árboles.

En principio el plan era sencillo. Te habías dado cuenta que el maestro Minato necesitaba un sello escrito para teletransportarse, que podía colocar un sello con la palma de su mano, que el _kunai_ tenía su marca en la empuñadura y sobre todo que la empuñadura era de madera.

Lo primero era localizar al maestro. Como suponías ya nos estaba esperando. Estaba recostado en un claro del bosque. Usaba sus brazos como almohada y miraba el cielo despejado. En un momento en el que el viento despeinó su cabello e hizo que este cubriera sus ojos, atacaste. Caíste de entre los árboles y trataste de partirlo a la mitad con tu catana pero solo cortaste un montón de pasto, rocas y tierra que levantaron una nube de polvo.

El maestro apareció unos metros más allá haciendo malabares a con su _kunai_ —Me estabas preocupando Kakashi. Creí que no vendrías.

No le seguiste el juego. Te lanzaste sobre él lo más rápido que te permitieron tus músculos. Fuiste en serio. Te lanzaste con todas tus fuerzas con la intención de matarlo porque sabías que de otra forma no tendrías la más mínima oportunidad.

Aun así al maestro Minato le dio suficiente tiempo para ponerse en guardia y soportar tu embate con facilidad. Su _kunai_ y tu espada soltaron chispas. La onda expansiva del impacto les despeinó.

Tu papel era empujar al maestro Minato hacia la trampa que Obito y yo tendríamos que preparar mientras tú peleabas con él.

—Espero que hayas pensando en alguna estrategia brillante Kakashi. O de lo contrario no lograrás vencerme por tu cuenta —dijo el profesor mientras desviaba una estocada tuya con su _kunai_.

—¡Lo lograré profesor! ¡Tengo que lograrlo! —dijiste con una voz tensa y agitada— ¡Es la única forma que tengo de probarlo!

—No tienes que probar nada Kakashi… —ya no pude escuchar más.

Obito y yo nos salimos de nuestros escondites y sin ser vistos nos movimos hacia la retaguardia del maestro y comenzamos a preparar la trampa. Terminamos justo en el momento en el que se acercaban. Obito y yo nos separamos. Cada uno tomó la posición que le correspondía en el plan.

Colocamos los papeles explosivos en forma de "U" para que el maestro solo tuviera una salida. Se dio cuenta de la trampa e intentó escapar. Pero tú lo tacleaste y lo arrastraste a la trampa junto contigo. Entonces con un sello de tu mano derecha detonaste los explosivos. Viéndose acorralado, el maestro arrojó su _kunai_ hacia la única salida que le dimos, donde yo y Obito lo esperábamos.

Obito realizó lo más rápido que pudo una serie de sellos y dio un salto rápido. Cogió el _kunai_ en el aire evitando que llegara a su destino. Y justo en el momento en que toco el suelo la trampa exploto; y entre humo, viento ardiente y chispas de fuego, él maestro Minato apareció frente a él sosteniendo con su mano derecha el _kunai_ que Obito sostenía con su mano.

—Hola. Obito. Gracias por recoger mi _kunai_ —dijo el profesor con una sonrisa amable. Obito nervioso y aterrorizado sujeto el _kunai_ con su otra mano, abrazando entre sus manos la mano del profesor como si fuera a declarársele.

Todo ocurrió en un instante. Aunque yo sentí que transcurrieron horas, como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran vuelto viscosos y grises y nos moviéramos increíblemente lento entre esta sustancia tan densa y silenciosa.

Obito tomó aire y Kakashi apareció con la velocidad del rayo y la firme intención de cortar la mano del profesor.

El ataque fue tan sorpresivo que él maestro Minato apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar su mano. El impacto de la espada de Kakashi volvió a levantar una nube de polvo, hierba y piedras. Es entonces cuando de entre la confusión aparecí yo, detrás del profesor. El maestro pudo detectarme en el último segundo, pude sentirlo y estoy segura que su primer impulso fue escapar hacia el _kunai_ que sostenía Obito. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía huir yo ya tenía ambos cascabeles en mi mano.

En cuanto tuve los cascabeles todo volvió a la normalidad. Los colores y los sonidos recobraron su intensidad y casi me deslumbran. Algunas piedras aún caían a mi alrededor. Su sonido seco al golpear el suelo me devolvían lentamente a la realidad.

El polvo se asentó un poco. Sonreí al ver la confusión que se formó en el rostro del profesor cuando éste me vio sostener los cascabeles. Cuando el polvo finalmente nos permitió verte a ti y Obito. Él profesor Minato por fin pareció entender. Sobre el suelo, a los pies de Obito yacía su _Kunai_ , negro como el carbón y con la empuñadura aún ardiendo.

...

—Ya veo. Quemaste mi _kunai_ Obito. Por eso no pude teletransportarme. Y él Kakashi contra el que estaba peleando era un clon. Así que todos me estaban esperando aquí —el maestro rió divertido—. Bien, que sorpresa. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, han sido de los pocos que consiguen los cascabeles —Él profesor Minato hizo los ojos hacia atrás buscando un recuerdo—. Creo recordar que el ultimo equipo que lo logro fue el de mi maestro.

—¿Eh?¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntaste desconcertado.

—Oh bueno. Los cascabeles eran solo una carnada. No era necesario quitármelos para pasar.

—¡¿EH?! —gritaste junto con Obito.

—Sí, la prueba no iba tanto sobre su habilidad sino sobre su capacidad para trabajar en equipo. Así que no importaba si conseguían los cascabeles o no, mientras hubieran trabajado en equipo pasarían la prueba.

—¡¿EH?! ¿Entonces nos esforzamos tanto por nada? —dijo Obito dejándose caer de rodillas y gimiendo como un niño berrinchudo.

—Profesor ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguno de nosotros hubiera conseguido los cascabeles por su cuenta? —dijiste con voz seria.

—Todos hubieran reprobado —dijo el profesor sin darle mucha importancia— aunque eso nunca ha pasado.

Bajaste la mirada y apretaste con fuerza la empuñadura de tu espada.

El profesor nos volvió a felicitar y nos invitó a comer _yakiniku_. Después de dos días de estar comiendo barras de proteína, bayas y sopa de hongos aquella comida me supo a lo que debe saber la felicidad. Fue una comida agradable. El profesor señaló el parche y la flor sobre tu rostro y preguntó si era maquillaje de guerra. Reímos mientras corrías al baño a buscar un espejo. Charlamos sobre la esposa del profesor, sobre su maestro, sobre sus _kunais_ especiales, sobre nuestro plan, sobre lo que vendría después.

Después de comer y charlar me sentí mucho más ligera, como si fuera una nube. Él profesor Minato se marchó primero; dijo que extrañaba a su esposa embarazada. Le pedí que nos dejara visitarla un día de estos y nos despedimos de él.

Ya atardecía cuando los tres salimos del restaurante. Caminamos en silencio por un momento disfrutando de la agradable sensación de saciedad que la comida y la compañía nos habían dejado.

Entonces carraspeaste. Obito y yo te miramos extrañados.

—Nohara… este yo —parecías estar buscando las palabras— yo… te pido perdón y también te doy las gracias.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Fue lo único que la sorpresa me dejó balbucear.

—Me disculpo por haberte provocado tantos problemas y te doy las gracias porque si no hubiera sido por ti hubiéramos reprobado.

—¡¿Qué?! No es nada. No tienes que disculparte. —Parecías apunto de querer inclinarte para pedir perdón.

—Sí, lo es. Tú ya te habías dado cuenta de la verdadera intención de la prueba ¿No es así?

—No es que lo supiera exactamente, era más bien una corazonada. No era más que instinto femenino.

—Aun así… debí haberme dado cuenta. Era tan obvio, pero dejé que mi orgullo me volviera obstinado y ciego. —Agachaste la mirada—. Sigo siendo solo un chico idiota.

—¿Y que tiene eso de malo, Hatake? —Me acerqué a ti y te mostré la mejor sonrisa que pude—. Después de todo, eso es lo que somos. —Esa es la respuesta que me había dado Obito. Si quería que te abrieras más al mundo tenía que tratarte por lo que eras. Un chico. Un chico genio, talentoso, guapo, arrogante, frío, calculador, distante; pero un chico al fin y al cabo, como Obito y como yo. Solo tenía que tomarte de la mano y mostrarte.

Volví a apresar tus mejillas con mis manos y te acerqué a mi rostro hasta que la punta de nuestras narices se tocaron y mientras estabas distraído saqué el plumón indeleble y dibujé sobre tu banda ninja una cara feliz. Me separé de ti con una sonrisa traviesa. Te quitaste la banda y miraste lo que había dibujado desconcertado.

—Para que cada vez que te mires en el espejo no olvides sonreír… Hatake. —Te dije sin dejar de sonreír.

Me pareció ver una sonrisa debajo de tu máscara.

—Kakashi.

—¿Eh?

—Puedes llamarme Kakashi —dijiste y yo me quedé sin habla.

Puede que aquello no haya sido la gran cosa para ti pero yo sentí una conexión. Pude ver como las paredes que te rodeaban se derrumbaban y nos dejabas entrar. Aun nos veías desde tu caparazón pero nos mirabas.

Y eso me hizo sentir más feliz de lo que esperaba. No tenías ni idea pero por dentro me derretía.

—Solo si tú me llamas Rin… Kakashi —Esa vez estuve segura de haber visto una sonrisa. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que mi corazón colgaba de tu cuello.

Entonces un largo y molesto carraspeo me devolvió a la realidad.

—Así que, Kakashi ¿No piensas disculparte también conmigo? —dijo Obito visiblemente enfadado.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —dijiste volteando a ver a Obito— Fue gracias a Rin que aprobamos. Tú prácticamente no hiciste nada. —Tu voz estaba cargada con ese característico desdén tuyo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

—Además el que se debería disculpar deberías ser tú.

—¿Y yo por qué?

—¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?! ¡Me llamaste viejo amargado!

—Te dije viejo arrogante y tal vez no seas viejo pero si eres arrogante. Uno no se disculpa por decir verdades…—discutieron todo el camino. Al final parecieron llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo no dicho y Obito pareció disculparse por lo que dijo de tu padre… a su manera. Lo que era indudable era que las cosas habían terminado bien entre nosotros.

Después de ese día nos volvimos un equipo. Seguías siendo un terco algo frío y seguías escondiéndote detrás de esa máscara. Pero ahora le reñías a Obito por sus retrasos constantes y a mí por ser tan complaciente con sus tonterías, ahora existíamos en tu vida como tus compañeros y amigos. Y estaba segura de que poco a poco irías abriéndote más a nosotros… y al mundo.

...

Es una lástima que todo haya acabado de esta manera.

Prométeme que no volverás a encerrarte en ti mismo Kakashi. Prométeme que vivirás y seguirás adelante. Prométeme que harás nuevos amigos. Que no dejaras que la tristeza y la culpa te consuman. Que algún día te enamorarás. Que te casarás y tendrás hijos. Que vivirás por mí y por Obito. Que serás feliz por ambos. De lo contrario estaré muy enfadada y triste cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.

Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que te obligué a hacer. Por no haber podido hacer más por ti. Por no poder despedirme con algo más que mis lágrimas y mi sonrisa. Perdóname porque al final te causé más dolor que felicidad.

Pero sobre todo perdóname por no poder decirte todo esto Kakashi. Por dejar mi sangre en tus manos y por dejarte a solas con el silencio de mi muerte.


End file.
